


Into The Storm

by feathers_and_cigarettes



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Coda, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Eddie is a sappy bastard, Fluff, Lee Price is a douche, Masturbation, Other, TINY TINY angst, Venom 2016, comics coda, don't fuck with a man and his symbiote, mental bond, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes
Summary: Set immediately post Mike Costa's 2016 Venom #6, Eddie breaks his symbiote out of the FBI transport and reunites with his Other, who is still reeling from its mental torture at Lee Price's hands.





	Into The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed. I took some liberties with the end of issue #6 but it should pick up immediately as Eddie knocks out Agent Gibbons. Best if read with Stone Sour's "Song #3."
> 
> "If you cried out for more  
> If you reached out for me  
> I would run into the storm  
> Just to keep you here with me  
> I am gone beyond my years  
> I've wasted half my life  
> But I found it all in you  
> Did I save you?  
> 'Cause I know you saved me too"
> 
> Come yell at me about Venom on tumblr under @feathers-and-cigarettes

Eddie let Gibbons’ unconscious body fall to the floor, remembering belatedly to press two fingers to the agent’s jugular to check for a pulse.

He was surprised Parker had willingly gone along with his plan – the entire plan. His old nemesis _hadn’t_ liked the plan, just as Eddie had predicted, but he agreed to it on the basis that no one would die once the symbiote was freed.

Seeing Lee Price though? That sure as hell made it hard to hold up his end of the bargain. Eddie wanted nothing more than to rip the man limb from limb for what he did to his Other.

He clenched his fists, nails digging into the palms of his hands until the pain cleared through his rage. His anger had been much more under control lately. Therapy and medication being an FBI requirement helped, of course, but he felt more comfortable in his own skin. He knew who he was, where he was going, and what was important to him.

And what was most important to him? That was currently coiled up tightly into a small black ball on the bottom of the transport container.

Eddie pressed his palms against the glass, shutting his eyes. He remembered the joy he felt when he first heard the rumours of a symbiote being back on Earth; the pain and despair and the _g_ _uilt_ when he saw the monster Price had turned his Other into.

He shoved all those emotions toward the trembling symbiote, backing all of it with a wave of the love he felt for it. They belonged together, as Eddie Brock and his Other, as _Venom_.

In the container, the symbiote uncurled, its large white eyes unblinking as it stared at Eddie. Slowly, shakily, it extended one tendril and spread it against the glass to mirror Eddie’s palm.

Longing hit Eddie like a two by four and he staggered under the weight of the symbiote’s psychic call. Yes. It wanted this reunion too.

Resolutely, Eddie turned and scanned the room for something heavy enough to – there. A discarded metal dolly sat in the corner with a few boxes stacked on top of it.

He shoved the boxes aside, lifting the dolly like a baseball bat. Grunting, he swung with every inch of power in his bulk behind it. His teeth rattled in his skull on the impact and he swore under his breath.

The glass cracked, spreading slowly outward like a spider’s web, but held.

Taking a deep breath, Eddie hefted the dolly again and swung, roaring out his pent up rage and grief.

Glass shattered around him, slicing into his bare forearms and into his face. Bellowing in pain, Eddie let the dolly crash into the far wall as he reached forward toward the inky black creature who continued to project its longing.

The symbiote met him halfway.

The shock at suddenly having his Other in his head once more, winding its way through every pore in Eddie’s skin brought him to his knees. He gasped at the onslaught of memories and the mantra of _“EddielovelovelovemineEddie”_ that tore into his mind.

The cuts on his arms and face knit back together and the persistent knot under his shoulder blade evaporated. Strength hummed through his veins and he could feel every nerve come alive at his Other’s touch.

“Yes, my love,” Eddie breathed. “I’m here. We’re safe. No one can ever keep us apart again, I promise.”

_“Need to escape, Eddie! FBI!”_

Eddie nodded, smiling as the symbiote pushed its own fear aside and set to work adjusting Eddie’s heart rate and adrenaline production. “You’re right. Parker is covering for us, but we need to get outta here. Ready for one more prison break, sweetheart?”

_“We are ready!”_

“Good,” Eddie grinned, feeling the symbiote flow across his body. His grin turned feral as Venom’s teeth clacked into place.

They bundled the still unconscious Gibbons in webbing, tying him up from head to toe and depositing him just inside the door before yanking it open.

“We’re back!” they roared as they burst through the exit, swinging up to the rooftops with a strand of tendrils.

Sirens provided a fitting orchestra to the song that filled their heart. Together, they were unstoppable, two souls bound as one. No one would ever come between them again – not Flash Thompson, not the FBI, not second-rate criminal scumbags. No one.

They crashed through the first weedy motel room they saw once they put enough distance between them and the FBI. If Parker kept his end of the deal, they would be redirected to the other side of the city, their attention divided between the transport of Lee Price and Parker’s false trail of webbing.

The symbiote drew back from Eddie’s face, its head snaking out from its mass at Eddie’s chest. “Saved us, Eddie,” it rumbled, nuzzling into Eddie’s neck. “Lee made us be _bad_ , Eddie. Made us do _e_ _vil_ things.”

Memories of Lee Price’s mental beatdowns and torment bubbled to the surface of Eddie’s mind, the symbiote’s fear as raw and palpable as if it were his own. Price had all but enslaved the symbiote, crushing its will beneath his mental heel.

Tears pricked at Eddie’s eyes as the symbiote shifted from its suit-like appearance and into a serpentine coil in Eddie’s arms. He pressed a kiss to its head and pushed against the terror, sending memories of their happiest times together in their place.

“I know, my love, I know,” he murmured against the symbiote’s skin. “I’m here now.”

“Don’t want to be bad, Eddie. Want to be a hero.”

“We will be a hero. We’re better together.”

The symbiote’s mind pressed insistently at his, desperately searching for comfort, for reassurance. It wrapped itself around Eddie’s body, snaking under his shirt to find flesh.

_“Together, Eddie. Show me. Need you, Eddie.”_

Eddie pulled his shirt over his head as fire ignited in his veins. The symbiote wasn’t a sexual being by nature, but it took immense satisfaction in Eddie’s pleasure, feeding off the endorphins that flooded their brain and sharing Eddie’s sensations through their bond.

Collapsing onto the bed with a groan, Eddie gasped as the symbiote made quick work of his jeans and boxers. He let his mental barriers fall as he palmed his rapidly growing erection, sharing his pleasure with his Other.

_“Mine, Eddie. You are mine and I am yours,”_ the symbiote purred in his head, emboldened by Eddie’s response to its physical and mental touch.

“Yes, love. Always,” Eddie replied, breath coming in staccato gasps as he stroked himself.

The symbiote twisted between his fingers, spreading up his chest and down around his thighs. Everywhere they touched was alight, the nerves red hot with pleasure, and still Eddie craved more.

A tendril snapped out and lashed Eddie’s free hand to the headboard, causing him to cry out in surprise and arousal.

_“Love you, Eddie. Always love you.”_

Eddie was beyond coherent words, hurtling toward orgasm at what would normally be an embarrassingly fast rate. He gave up chasing his completion and instead sank into his own mind, opening himself completely to his Other.

His own desire and pleasure filled the symbiote and then looped back twice as strong. It was a maelstrom of love and passion and Eddie hurled himself wholeheartedly into the centre.

_“Love, love, love, forever yours, forever mine,”_ they chanted, less specific words so much as raw feelings. They ceased to be Eddie Brock and his Other, instead spiralling together as one as they found their completion.

A head nudged at Eddie’s, bringing him back to the present and himself.

Eddie nudged the symbiote back, dropping a kiss between the wide eyes as he grimaced at the mess on his hand and chest.

The symbiote released Eddie’s other hand and picked up his t-shirt from the floor, using it to clean themselves up. Its consciousness floated along Eddie’s, high on the dopamine rush from their orgasm.

It began to melt back into Eddie’s body and Eddie stopped it with one hand brushing along its smooth cheek.

“Stay out with me tonight, love. I’ve missed you so much,” Eddie murmured, turning onto his side and pulling the symbiote close.

“Missed you too. Missed _us_ ,” the symbiote replied quietly, its voice a low rumble against Eddie’s throat. “Saved me, Eddie.”

Eddie tightened his grip, feeling the symbiote’s strong form under his fingers. He pressed his lips against the inky black skin and sighed contentedly. All was right in Eddie Brock’s world once more.

“You saved me too, my love. We saved each other.”


End file.
